This invention relates to safety apparatus for conduits, and more particularly, to a safety coupling for conduits such as underwater pipelines for preventing breakage or damage to underwater pipelines and for preventing loss of pipeline fluids therefrom, which apparatus is actuated when the pipeline is subjected to a predetermined longitudinal force.
Underwater pipelines are used for transporting petroleum and other fluid products. Damage to and breakage or rupturing of said pipelines is often caused by engagement by ship anchors or other structures. Such damage and breakage to pipelines usually results in the escape of valuable pipeline fluids from the pipeline into the surrounding water. In addition to the loss of such fluids, such fluids may destroy aquatic life and cause property damage. Applicant does not believe that an apparatus is known which successfully and efficiently prevents the loss of pipeline products from a damaged or broken underwater pipeline.
Another problem which exists with underwater pipelines which are subjected to extreme longitudinal forces due to snagging by ship anchors or other structures is the prevention of severe damage to the pipeline and to wellhead equipment associated with said pipeline. Applicant is unaware of any apparatus which successfully and efficiently prevents severe damage to a pipeline and to wellhead equipment associated with said pipeline when the pipeline is subjected to such longitudinal forces.
Applicant solves the problems of preventing severe damage to conduits such as underwater pipelines and of preventing substantial loss of pipeline products from an underwater pipeline to which a predetermined longitudinal force is applied by including one or more safety couplings in said pipeline.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a safety coupling for a conduit such as an underwater pipeline including valve means operable by predetermined longitudinal forces applied to said line to effect disconnection of the coupling to thereby protect the line against damage or breakage with the valve means closing the ends of the line to prevent escape of fluids.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a safety coupling having a pair of valves, one at each end thereof located out of the line of flow and movable into a position closing the ends of the conduit bore which ends are separated when the coupling is disconnected.
It is another object of this invention to provide a safety coupling wherein the valves of said coupling are connected to a conduit and remain a part of said conduit after the coupling is disconnected.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a safety coupling whereby upon the application of a sufficient predetermined longitudinal force, the valves of said coupling first close preventing the flow of conduit fluids therefrom, and then the coupling disconnects at an intermediate point.
Other objects features and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the drawings, the specification and the claims.